Figaro
Figaro is Geppetto's pet Tuxedo Cat and the secondary tritagonist in Disney's 1939 film Pinocchio. He later appeared as Minnie Mouse's pet in several cartoon shorts. Background Figaro was created as a supporting character in the 1940 film Pinocchio. Like so many characters from that film, Figaro became a popular character with audiences and was given his own series of cartoon shorts as well as costarring in a few Pluto shorts as Minnie Mouse's pet cat. His roles in the shorts often dealt with him being heroic although one short, Pluto's Sweater, cast Figaro in an antagonistic role, where Minnie designed a sweater for Pluto and the other local pets laughed uproariously at Pluto for being made to wear it, mostly Figaro. When water shrinks the sweater, Minnie then realizes it is a perfect fit for Figaro. That short ends with Figaro angrily snarling that he is now in the sweater that he enjoyed bullying Pluto over, plus the lesson being "he who laughs last laughs best". Personality Figaro is based on, and acts like, an immature and spoiled little boy. He is easily angered but deep down has a heart of gold. He takes a disliking to many things including, but not limited to, waiting, baths, being made a fool of, dogs and giving Cleo a goodnight kiss. In the shorts, his character was made less cuddly and more malicious and cat-like. He is a prime rival of Pluto as the two are constantly seen battling each other for different things, most notably Minnie's affections. Figaro usually enjoys tormenting Pluto when no one's around but occasionally learns to make peace with the pup. In recent years, Figaro and Pluto's relationship became far less hostile. Behind the Scenes Animation Animator Eric Larson was put in charge of animating Figaro. Basing the kitten's childlike personality on that of his own nephew, Larson combined this human mind with the natural movements of a cat. Notes Although unnamed, Geppetto did have a pet cat that made a brief appearance in the original book. When Pinocchio burns his feet off because he was sleeping too close to the stove, he tries to blame it on the cat, claiming it ate his feet off! This scene doesn't exist in the 1940 film. Appearances ''Pinocchio Figaro is the childish pet cat of kindly wood carver Geppetto. Gepetto finishes his latest puppet, Pinocchio, and plays with Figaro, using the wooden boy. Figaro eventually gets annoyed with the puppet and smacks its foot. When the Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life, however, Figaro is not too shocked to see a living puppet and quickly takes a liking to the living Pinocchio. When Pinocchio doesn't return home on the night of his first day going to school, Figaro, Gepetto and the goldfish Cleo leave their home to search for the wooden boy. Figaro and the others are later eaten by a large whale named Monstro. Figaro is onboard the raft with Cleo during an escape from Monstro. After Pinocchio saves his family and becomes a real boy, the spoiled cat celebrates the occasion with the others. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas In this film, Figaro belongs to Minnie Mouse and helps Minnie hide her bills from Mickey. That Christmas night, he and Pluto are each given gifts and after the excitement, they take a nap. Mickey Mouse Works Figaro is a recurring character in this series, starring yet again as Minnie's pet cat. Despite being a recurring character, most of his roles in the series are minor. House of Mouse Figaro makes regular guest appearances, sometimes as Minnie's pet and usually as Geppetto's pet. In ''Pluto Saves the Day, Figaro taunted Pluto who chased him and ended up scaring away both Figaro and O' Malley and the Alley Cats, who were going to be the club's guest band. He was later shown to be annoyed at the fact that Pluto's all-dog singing group performed instead of O' Malley and the Alley Cats. In the episode Pluto Vs. Figaro, the rivalry between Figaro and Pluto from the classic cartoons returns and the two constantly argue, leaving Minnie frustrated ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Figaro plays a supporting role in the computer-animated series and is in most ways different from his original personality. Here, Figaro is a lot more well-behaved and not as selfish. Figaro was also featured in the spin-off series, Mickey Mousekersize. Minnie's Bow-Toons'' Figaro is a major character in the short-form series, acting as Minnie's close companion and confidant. He usually spends most of his time sleeping in Minnie's shop while she works. So far, Figaro's roles have been minor. Disney Parks Figaro can found all over the Disney theme parks. Figaro can be found in a few spots including Pinocchio's Daring Journey and Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade. At Fantasy Faire in Disneyland Figaro can be seen sleeping in a window of one of the buildings occasionally being awoken by a caged bird that chirps familiar Disney songs. In the Pinocchio's Village Haus restaurant, he appears in various murals retelling the Pinocchio Story, as well as serving as the namesake of Figaro Fries and appearing over the exit. A design flaw led to the exit signs not being properly centered at Disneyland and Walt Disney World's versions of the restaurant, so Figaro is shown pulling the sign on a rope to fix things. At Disneyland Paris, the problem was corrected and Figaro is shown leaning on the exit sign giving a thumb's up. His namesake is used in a shop as well called Figaro's Clothiers located in the Mediterranean Harbor at Tokyo DisneySea. Filmography Gallery External links *Disney's HooZoo - Figaro Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Silent characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Domestic Cats Category:Article of the week Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animal Heroes Category:Tritagonists